


Ice Tiger's play time

by CrazyMJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky married Otabek Altin shortly after his eighteenth birthday.  And to outside eyes they seem happy together almost as happy as Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov are in their marriage. So why would Yuri feel the need to invite his married friends over to fuck him?





	1. with Katsuki Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to jump right into the action and then the explanation will come later. There are moments of hazy consent (though no rape) so if you don’t like that sort of thing this isn’t the story for you.

            “Yuri I’m here. What do you need?” Yuuri let himself into the apartment the younger Yuri shared with Otabek. Yuri had asked him to come over, so he knew it was okay. His heart nearly stopped when he walked into the living room though. There was the blonde sitting on the couch in nothing but his old skating jacket.

            “You have to be more careful where you leave your things Yuuri. If Otabek had seen this, it would have all been over.” Yuri smirked loving the reaction he got from the dark-haired man.

            “And if he had walked in instead of me?” Yuuri walked over sitting down on the couch. He was about to pull the blonde onto his lap when the other beat him to it straddling his lap and running his fingers through his hair pushing his back.

            “Do you think I’m completely senseless? I knew he was going to be out before I did this.”

            It was Yuuri’s turn to smirk as he held the other’s waist and running his hand back to cup his butt. “When it comes to me you are.” Yuuri accentuated his point by slipping a finger into Yuri’s hole earning a small moan from the smaller male. “Mmm you’ve already prepped yourself. Or did Otabek do this before he left?” He slipped two more fingers in since Yuri was already stretched and ready for him. He just wanted to tease the other.

            Yuuri was always so good at reading what Yuri needed from him. It was why he loved him so much. Why he saw him on the side when he had Otabek. He moaned more as Yuuri’s fingers kept slowly moving in and out. “Do you want me to tell you how Otabek fucked me this morning before he went off to the gym? How it still wasn’t enough though that I still needed you in me filling me up in ways he can’t?” Yuri smirked feeling how hard the older Yuuri was getting under him. “Now shut up and get to it.” Yuri reached between them and freed Yuuri’s erection. Just seeing it made Yuri moan again and ache to have it inside of him.

            Yuuri couldn’t hold back anymore either. He wanted the blonde and he never knew how much time they would have together. He removed his fingers and took hold of Yuri’s hips as he moved him onto his waiting cock. Both Yuris threw their heads back moaning as he did.

            Yuuri was the first to move his head back up. When he did he noticed a hickey poking out for the collar on the jacket. “Otabek wants everyone to know you’re his?” Yuuri kissed the mark. “Well I don’t mind sharing.”

            Yuri moaned again when he kissed the mark. “Please.” He whimpered and rocked his hips causing Yuuri to moan. “No more talk of Otabek. It’s me and you right now.” Yuuri nodded and they started moving together.

            Yuri was throwing his head back moaning as he rode Yuuri. It was such a beautiful sight to the older male. Yuri’s blonde locks cascading behind him made him look like an angel.

            Yuri moved faster on Yuuri and leaned his head forward. He took one of   
Yurri’s nipples in his mouth sucking. He smirked a little loving the way the other moaned whenever he sucked on his nipples.

            Yuuri moaned loving the feeling of Yuri’s lips on his nipple sucking. There was something about it he couldn’t put his finger on. It never felt this good when Viktor would play with him. He took control of Yuri’s hips though making him go slower but shifting so he was rubbing against the spot that made Yuri a mess with each thrust. Yuuri wanted to make the other cum.

            The younger Yuri couldn’t keep sucking after that. He just stayed with his face pressed against Yuuri’s chest moaning like crazy. He called out his name as he came over the other’s chest. That didn’t stop the other Yuuri though. He kept moving leaving Yuri a whimpering moaning mess. He didn’t want the other to stop though. It felt so incredibly good.

            Yuuri couldn’t hold out any longer though. “Yuri cum with me.” He whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. The blonde nodded and moaned out cumming just a second after feeling the other Yuuri’s cum spray inside of him. They stayed wrapped up in each other as they came down from their high.

            The older Yuuri held the smaller male gently stroking his back and kissing his head. It was like it was just the two of them in the world and they didn’t have to worry at all about their husbands and how they would react if they saw the two Yuris like this.

            Yuuri moaned softly as the younger Yuri started sucking on his nipple again. It was different then when they had sex though. This was much more about comfort. “That’s my baby.” He gently praised Yuri and kissed his head again. He felt it before he saw it. The younger Yuri stopped sucking as he drifted off to sleep.

            The dark hair man smiled softly and kissed his head as he carefully carried him to his bedroom. He cleaned him up and got him dressed in some pajamas before tucking him in. He really looked like an angle when he slept. He kissed him softly before Yuuri went into the living room and straightening up. He made sure to take his jacket with him this time.


	2. With Otabek Altin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek comes home after Yuuri leaves.

            Shortly after Yuuri left Otabek came back.  He headed into the bedroom and seen Yuri asleep. He pushed some hair from his face. The blonde just shifted on to his side.

            Otabek leaned down and started sucking on Yuri’s neck making another hickey on the other side. He loved leaving these marks so everyone knew Yuri belonged to him. That woke Yuri up and he started to moan.

            “Bekka you’re home.” He said through moans.

            “Only for a little bit though. I have to meet up with my coach. I just needed my kitten first.” He pulled Yuri’s shirt off and started kissing and biting at his skin. Yuri moaned more running his fingers through Otabek’s hair pulling at it.

Otabek moaned and bit down harder. He smirked hearing the gasp from Yuri. He yanked off Yuri’s pants. He smirked more seeing how harder he was already. “I wish I had the time to tease you right now.” Otabek said and kissed Yuri passionately. He freed his own erection and held Yuri’s hips as he thrusted into him completely in one motion.

The blonde gasped and arched his back when his Bekka was in him so fast. “You really wanted me.” He teased and kissed him passionately.

“How could I not? My kitten is so irresistible.” He smirked and started moving his hips. He kissed Yuri more as they moved together. Otabek held his hips as he kept pounding away. All Yuri could do was gasp and moan. At first the moans sound like Otabek’s name with a few Russian curse words mixed in but all the sounds started slurring together.

Otabek gave one last hard thrust filling Yuri with his seed. He smiled a little seeing the other shaking beneath him as he released his own seed on their stomachs.

“You are so beautiful Yura.” He kissed him lovingly and pulled out. He checked the time. “I really have to go. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way home.” He kissed him again before fixing his pants and leaving.

Yuri frowned at how fast Otabek just left. “Yeah okay.” When he heard the front door close he pulled out his phone and started a video call with Viktor.

He was glad that it didn’t take long before Viktor answered. From the looks of it he was at the ice rink. “What are you up to old man?”

“I’m not that old Yurio. Your so mean to me. But I’m at the rink working on Yuuri’s new routine. Did you want something?” Viktor pouted at Yuri’s teasing.

“Yeah. You to help me with my routine.” He moved the phone down to show Viktor he currently had three fingers shoved up his ass moving them in and out. He looked back into the camera.  “So can you make it or not?”

“I’m on my way.” Viktor quickly hung up and left the rink telling Yuuri that he was tired but that Yuuri should still go over the new routine.


	3. With Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek likes Yuri unsatisfied.

            It didn’t take Viktor to long to get to Yuri’s place.  When he arrived, he walked right in and into the bedroom since he was sure that was where Yuri would be. The sight before him though was much better than the video call he got. Yuri was laying there with cum on his stomach and some leaking from his ass that still had his fingers moving in and out.

            “It’s about damn time old man. If you start moving any slower we’re going to have to get you one of those little carts.” Yurio snapped at him wanting him so bad.

            “Why don’t you come put that mouth of yours to good use? I’m not as ready as you are.” Viktor pulled his work out pants down to emphasis his point.

            Yuri frowned but moved over to him getting down on his knees. “Maybe you should sit. We wouldn’t want you to brake a hip.” Yuri smirked. Viktor pulled his hair which made Yuri gasp. He took the chance to shove his cock in Yuri’s mouth.

            He shut up then bobbing his head back and forth wanting to get Viktor hard and wanting him. He hummed softly sending vibrations through his cock. The older Russian moaned at that and Yuri smirked. He moved his head back running his tongue around his head licking up the precum as it formed. He then took him all the way in deep throating him.

            Viktor moaned holding on to Yuri’s head as he sucked him. He didn’t force his head though. Looking down at him he moaned. “I knew that big mouth of yours was good for something.” Though Viktor was always impressed when Yuri could take him all the way in. He knew he was getting close, so he pulled Yuri off his cock holding his head with one hand and stroking himself with the other.

            Yuri knelt there mouth open waiting for Viktor’s load. After a few strokes Viktor was cumming across his face and into his mouth. He swallowed what was in his mouth.

            “You better not be tired out after that. I still need you in me.” Yurio turned around sticking his ass up in the air waiting for Viktor.

            “You’re good but not that good. I still have plenty of stamina for your ass.” He held each cheek in one hand and spread him sticking his thumbs in his hole. “Otabek didn’t even begin to fill you, did he?”

            “No, we barely went one round before he was leaving. Just fuck me already.” Yuri looked back at Viktor and frowned when he looked like he was in no hurry.

            “Patience Yuri.” He slowly rubbed against his hole. Viktor moaned though as Yuri pushed back against him and he was suddenly in him.

            “You used up my patience getting here.” Viktor chuckled a little as he held on to the younger man’s hips pulling back and pushing back in. Now that he was in Yuri he didn’t have the control to tease him anymore.  He kept a steady pace as he kept going.

            Yuri frowned that Viktor wasn’t going any faster. “Stop.” When Viktor did Yuri pulled himself off of him. He stood up and pointed to the bed. “Lay down.”

            Viktor wasn’t use to be ordered around like that but he kind of liked it. He did as Yuri commanded laying on the bed. Yuri soon joined him spearing himself back on Viktor’s waiting cock.

            He threw his head back moaning as he moved up and down. He ran his hands over his body and down to his own cock stroking it and playing with his nipples as he kept moving.

            Viktor just laid there letting Yuri take control and use him for his own pleasure. Yuri was soon calling out Viktor’s name as he came over his chest. Viktor held Yuri down as he came deep within him his cum mixing with the bit of Otabek’s that was still in him.

            Viktor heard a buzz of a text message from his phone and rolled Yuri off of him, so he could get up and check it. “I have to go. Yuuri says he’s headed home.”

            Yuri’s own phone buzzed too, and he checked it frowning. “Bekka isn’t coming home tonight. He has to stay at the rink working on his routine and is just going to spend the night with a friend.”

            “Enjoy your night alone then.” Viktor got redressed and left.

            Yuri didn’t want to be alone though. He hated being in the apartment alone and Otabek knew that. So, Yuri called the person he could depend on the most.

            “Yuuri I need you.”


	4. Otabek's playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek is on to Viktor and confronts him about what's been going on between him and Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long and isn't even very long. I wasn't quit sure where to go with it.

   After he had left the apartment Otabek had gone to the gym to work out for a bit. But now he was not at the rink like he told Yuri. He was sitting on his bike outside Viktor and Yuuri’s house. It wasn’t long before a car pulled up beside him in the dive way and Viktor stepped out looking flushed. “Otabek what are you doing here?”

  
   “You seem to have come from quite the work out. Is Yuuri home?” Otabek asked getting off his bike.

  
   “Something like that. He should be home soon.” Viktor heard his phone buzz and looked at it. “Sorry. It turns out he’s not coming home tonight. Maybe you can talk to him tomorrow.”

  
   “It’s you I need to talk to. I was hoping for some privacy when I did it though. Can we go inside?” Otabek nodded towards the door.

  
   “Of course. Come in.” Viktor lead him inside. “I can get you something to drink if you want.” Viktor walked into the kitchen and started pulling out cups.

  
   “No. I want to know why you’ve been fucking my husband.”

  
   Viktor dropped the cups at that. Luckily, they were plastic, so they didn’t break. “I don’t know what you mean.” Viktor picked up the cups setting them on the counter. But when he looked at Otabek he was holding his phone out and a video of Viktor fucking Yurio just a little while ago was playing. “I’m sorry. It just happened. Are you going to tell Yuuri?”

  
   “I haven’t decided yet. I do want to know what makes you so special though.” Otabek closed the video and set his phone on the counter before walking over to Viktor and ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing a fist full and tugging his head back.

  
   Viktor let out a little moan and blushed not expecting to be handled like that. “I’ll do whatever you want if you don’t tell Yuuri.”

  
   “Good. On your knees.” Viktor got down on his knees like he was told and looked up at Otabek. “You sit so pretty. It’s like you’re made to be on your knees.” He gently ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair.

  
   “I have a feeling you like to be dominated and nobody to satisfy that.” Viktor nodded. “Then do as I say.”

  
   “Of course. What do you want me to do?” Viktor looked up at him.

  
   “Undo my pants.” Viktor went to reach up but stopped when he felt his hair tugged a little. “With your mouth.” Otabek saw Viktor’s lips twitch into a smile as he leaned forward and undid his pants like he was told. He did kiss Otabek’s budge which earned another hair pull but it was worth it.

  
    “I didn’t tell you you could do that. Now you can use your hands to take my pants and boxers off.” Viktor did so. He licked his lips watching his erection spring forward. He wanted to lick it and take it in his mouth but this time he behaved.

  
    “Good.” He grabbed his phone and took a picture. “I want a video of you sucking my cock. I’m sure you’ll look beautiful doing it. Now suck.” Viktor gladly took his in his mouth and started sucking. Otabek moaned and kept his phone pointed at him. He kept the other hand on the back of Viktor’s head.

  
    Viktor looked up at Otabek as he kept sucking. He wanted to make sure he was pleasing him. He ran his tongue along his head and then went back to bobbing his head. He felt Otabek shove him further down and he gagged a little. He relaxed his throat and just let him face fuck him. He felt his eyes watering, but he didn’t care. He whimpered when Otabek pulled out completely.

  
    “Now this is a sight to see. The Viktor Nikiforov a mess for my cock. Get up.” Otabek ordered. Viktor did as he was told. Otabek bent him over the counter. He quickly undid Viktor’s pants and pulled them down. Otebak set the phone down making sure it had a nice shot of what he was doing. He got some lube from his pocket and squirted some on his length spreading it over it before he grabbed Viktor’s hips and thrusted into him without prepping. “You’re really tight.”

  
    Viktor let out a gasp and nodded. “Yuuri doesn’t like to top.” He was sure Otabek was bigger than Yuuri anyways.

  
    Otabek took hold of Viktor’s hair and pulled it. This made Viktor arch his back moaning. It didn’t take Otabek long before he was cumming deep in Viktor. Feeling himself get filled by the shorter man’s cum sent Viktor over the edge and he ended up cumming on the counter.

  
    Otabek pulled out and stopped his phone from recording. “I think it’s about time we talk to my Yuri about what’s been going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be kind of fluffy cuteness between the two Yuris and then we will get an explaination about what's been happening.


	5. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comes over to comfort Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no sex in this chapter just fluff and after care.

When Yuuri arrived at the younger male’s apartment he let himself in. “Yuri? Where are you?”

 

“Bedroom.” He barely heard the other call out.

 

Yuuri made his way into the room. He found the blonde laying on the floor. He was covered in cum and looked so sad. “Otabek left you a mess. Let’s get you in the bath.” He didn’t wait for the other to respond before scooping him up.

 

It always kind of amazed Yuri how easily the older male could carry him like he weighed nothing. “I can stand.” He told him when they got to the bathroom. Yuuri set him down and started filling the tub before getting undressed. While he was busy Yuri picked up a cat figurine flipping a switch on it before putting it back.

 

Yuuri turned and smiled to the other. “Let’s get you clean.” He scooped the smaller male up and sat down in the tub with him.

 

The warm water felt nice against Yuri’s aching skin. He even smiled slightly relaxing against Yuuri’s chest as he allowed him to clean him. Between how tired he was and how good Yuuri was at helping him relax Yuri drifted off to sleep.

 

Yuuri smiled kissing the top of the other’s head once he was clean and he noticed he was asleep. He kept gently rubbing his arms allowed the other to take a short nap until the water started getting to cold. “Yuri.” He said softly. “You need to wake you. We need to get out of the bath.”

 

“Five more minutes.” He grumbled.

 

“No now. Just long enough to get out and dried off. Once you have some pajamas on we can lay down and he can go back to sleep.” Yuuri drained the tub. As the water got lower Yuri started to get chilled making him shiver and actually wake up. He yawned and got out of the tub grabbing them both towels.

 

The older Yuuri got out too and quickly dried off. He put his boxers back on before going into the bedroom to changed the sheets. “Nice clean bed will help too.” He smiled slightly.

 

Yuri nodded before messing with another cat figurine and finding nice fluffy pajamas to put on. By the time he was ready Yuuri almost had the bed ready. Yuri quickly scrambled into bed as Yuuri was putting the comforter on.

 

“You are ready for bed.” He chuckled and kissed his head. He tucked him in. “Should I stay till you fall asleep again?”

 

“Bekka isn’t coming home tonight. Stay the night.” Yuri had tried to make it sound like he didn’t really care but the other Yuuri could hear the sadness in his voice.

 

“I’ll tell Viktor I won’t be home.” He quickly sent a text before laying beside Yuri under the blankets. The blonde found his way into the other’s arms before he even realized he opened them enough for him. Yuuri kissed his head again and rubbed his back as they both drifted off to sleep this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter there will be explanation of what's been going on.


	6. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we finally have an explanation of what has been going on.

Otabek got on his bike. “You can just ride with me. I have an extra helmet.” He told Viktor as he put his on.

“No thanks. I don’t trust those things no matter how cool they look. I’ll just follow behind you.” Viktor said getting in his car.

Otabek just shrugged and kicked off heading back to his place. When he was stopped at a red light he checked his phone frowning. He didn’t get a chance to worry about it for to long before the light changed, and he had to drive again.

He parked his bike and saw Viktor pull up next to him. “We don’t have to do this. I will leave Yurio alone I promise.” Viktor said.

“I told you I never said you needed to end it.” Otabek told him.

“You also didn’t say you were fine with it.” Viktor reminded him.

“Let’s just go inside.” Otabek didn’t give him a chance to argue anymore as he headed up to his apartment. Opening the door, he strolled in putting his helmet down and looking around the apartment. He didn’t see Yuri in the living room, so he went into the bedroom. That was where he found the two Yuris wrapped up in each other’s arms. Otabek didn’t react until he heard a gasp behind him. That’s when he turned and saw Viktor followed him.

“Yuuri! What’s going on?” Viktor said not sure if it would wake the two sleeping men up though.

It was the older Yuuri that woke up at that putting his glasses on. “Yuri you need to get up.” He gently shook him. “Viktor I can explain.” He looked at his husband.

The blonde grumbled. “I’m sleeping piggy.” He was always crankier when someone tried to wake him from his sleep. He did wake up enough to give him a kiss though. He laid his head back down on his chest.

“Yes, please explain.” Viktor frowned watching the kiss. Even though he had cheated with the younger Yuri as well he felt jealous seeing the kiss.

“Me and Yuri will explain everything.” Otabek walked over and stroked Yuri’s hair. “Yura you need to get up.” He said softly and kissed his neck.

Hearing the pet name Yuri woke up fully. “Bekka? You said you wouldn’t be home tonight.” He stayed in the other’s arms still upset with Otabek for even thinking of leaving him alone.

“I knew Yuuri would come here if you thought you would be alone for the night. Now please Yura. It’s time Viktor and Yuuri learn what’s been going on.”

The younger Yuri frowned as he got up. “Fine. But I’m sitting with Yuuri.” He said as he pulled some pants on walking past Otabek to go into the living room.

“I was going to sit with Viktor…I hope.” The older Yuuri shyly got up getting dressed. He looked at Viktor.

“Maybe it’ll be best if we sat separate until we figure out what’s been going on.” Viktor said going into the living room. He sat down in an arm chair. Otabek walked into the living room too and sat beside Yuri who huffed at him. The dark haired Yuuri was the last to walk in taking a seat in the empty chair.

“Where do we begin?” Otabek looked at the blonde next to him.

“Don’t look at me. This was your idea. Everything was just find the way it was.” Yuri told him.

“It wasn’t really fine. Viktor and Yuuri must have felt so guilty sleeping around behind each other’s backs.” Otabek tried explaining why he decided to do this to his angry husband. He then looked across the way to the other couple. “I guess I’ll explain my side of it. I like watching Yuri with other people.”

Yuri sighed sitting up. “I might as well explain if you’re going to do it like that. You don’t get to act all offended by finding Yuuri in my bed Viktor. You have been fucking my just as long as he has. And took less convincing than he did.”

“Yuri, I don’t think you’re helping.” Otabek frowned.

Yuri shot him a look before continuing. “Anyways, when me and Beka first got together I was still a virgin and nervous about my first time. So, after talking about it we decided my first time wouldn’t be with him. That’s when he told me he likes to watch. But I still didn’t want it to be with a stranger. So, we decided it would be one of you two. I liked the idea of seducing a married man.” Yuri smirked admitting.

“So, who was your first them?” Viktor asked.

Yuri huffed and waved him off. “That doesn’t matter. I told you both I was a virgin and for one of you it was the truth and the other it was mostly true.”

“And it has just continued with both of us since then? But Otabek has known the whole time and has been watching?” Yuuri asked looking between the two.

“Yes. I set up cameras.” Otabek was the one to answer.

“There’s videos?” The Japanese Yuri paled.

“Beka is a tech wiz. There is no way those videos are ever getting out. It would ruin our lives if they did and we didn’t want to hurt either of you either.” Yuuri told him to help calm his fears. He was now relaxing against Otabek getting over his anger.

“Can we see them?” Viktor asked. “I guess from you two admitting this Yuuri never mentioned that you two are our free passes.”

“You didn’t tell them either.” Yuuri blushed.

“So, you’re not upset?” Otabek asked shocked. “And yeah you can see the videos.”

“There was no reason to do this then. Great and it was so much fun.” Yuri pouted.

Viktor chuckled and walked over cupping Yuri’s face. “Nobody said it has to end. It’s just in the open now. I do have to say that I have also slept with Otabek now.”

“You did?” Yuri looked to Otabek to see if it was true.

“Yeah. I have a video of that as well on my phone if you want to see it.”

Yuri perked up at that. “Sure, sounds like it might be hot.” 

“Then I’m forgiven?” Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded. “Yeah. As long as I don’t have to lose out on my fun.”

“You two should move in with us.” Yuuri smiled to them. “Our place is definitely big enough for all of us. Don’t you think Viktor? Then we can really give this a chance.”

Viktor smiled and nodded. “Yes, that sounds like a great idea. And we can go but whatever cameras you need to cover our place Otabek so we can all watch when we want.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Yuri smiled getting up and going to the bedroom starting the pack.

Otabek chuckled softly. “So, I guess that is a yes we will be moving in with you guys to give this a chance. If everyone knows going in that anyone can say they don’t want to do this any more and we can go back to just being with the person we married.”

“Yes, we know that. Come on Beka we already agreed to that.” Yuri came back out with bags for both of them and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and one of Beka’s hoodies.

“How did you pack so fast?” Viktor asked shocked.

“Years of waiting for the last second to get ready so he doesn’t have to get up early.” Otabek offered as an answer.

“Obviously I don’t have to get up early.” Yuri huffed. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys move on to a new chapter with their love. I believe I will end this story here. Though their story is not over yet. I am going to make this into a series.


End file.
